darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AdmirableAckbar
Welcome, AdmirableAckbar! Welcome to darthipedia , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : [[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:48, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Hey, Acky. I wanted to tell you thanks for nominating the Jedi Order for GA. I'll work on it more when my block is lifted, and try to help bring it to FA material. I'll be back on the 18th, and helping as much as I did before you and Jedimca had to help out. I'll try to stop from becoming JK19bby Nebulax, and contribute more. Until my block is lifted, don't work too hard on the Order's article. I'm going to vote for it on the GA page when I'm back. They grow up so fast! Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:22, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Re: I found it from your link on your userpage. I'm still an active reader, although I've been blocked. It's interesting to see a wiki like this, dedicated to SW humor. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:41, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Sysops This is a humor wiki. We don't have featured articles, and disruption there is exactly what this wiki needs. I have turned back from my ways of vandalism, which was before you even had any real support on Ephant Mon. My work has turned to good, but I don't see why my edit history back on the suit-and-tie wiki matters on the humor wiki. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 20:54, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Re Thanks for pointing that thing out about the thing. It actually took me some thinking to realize I was under those 3 categories. Anyway, I thought of Jack Nebulax for all 3. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 00:29, 19 August 2007 (UTC) RE: Sourcing Images Oh, terribly sorry, I'll get right on changing it. Thanks for telling me.--Nightmare975 22:19, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Never mind, you seem to have already fixed it.--Nightmare975 22:20, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Jediknight19bby Just to let you know, I'm pretty sure that when Jediknight19bby brought up my name regarding what he thought was a personal attack against him, he was calling me something as bad as or worse than a vandal. Might I suggest keeping a close eye on him, especially now since he's been blocked from Wookieepedia? —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 02:07, 25 August 2007 (UTC) *After having read his comments above under "Hi" and "Re:Re", I see that I was right in what I thought. —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 02:08, 25 August 2007 (UTC) **I've warned him about it and I made it very clear that this was his last warning. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 13:53, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Elmo Bah, you beat me to the save button on that revert and the talk page message. --School of Thrawn 101 12:34, 4 September 2007 (UTC)